There have been a number of publications regarding various characteristics of bed bugs. See generally C. Johnson, The ecology of the bed-bug, Cimex lectularius L., 41 Journal of Hygiene 345-461 (1942); H. Levinson et al., Assembling and alerting scents produced by the bedbug, Cimex lectularius L., 27 Experientia: 102-103 (1971); H. Levinson et al., Action and composition of the alarm pheromone of the bedbug Cimex lectularius L., 61 Naturwissenschaften 684-685 (1974); H. Levinson et al., Structure of sensilla, olfactory perception, and behavior of the bedbug, Cimex lectularius, in response to its alarm pheromone, 20 Journal of Insect Physiology 1231-1248 (1974); K. Mellanby, The physiology and activity of the bed-bug (Cimex lectularius) in a natural infestation, 31 Parasitology 200-211 (1939); and H. Schmitz et al., The ability of Rhodniusprolixus (Hemiptera; Reduviidae) to approach a thermal source solely by its infrared radiation, 46 Journal of Insect Physiology 745-751 (2000).
Bed bugs feed on human blood. Thus, bed bugs are not merely unsightly, they leave ugly skin markings. However problematic this is for residential bedrooms, it is an even more serious problem for hotels and the like. With respect to such commercial bedrooms there is more opportunity for external infection sources to bring bed bugs to the site, and should there be an unknown infestation which causes biting of customers before it is dealt with, there is a severe risk of customer dissatisfaction and adverse publicity, likely leading to a long term significant reputation loss.
Recent data suggests bed bug infestations (Cimex species) of human domiciles are on the rise. At least 92 species of bed bugs have been identified globally, of which at least 16 species are in the North American continent. Generally, bed bugs are parasitic pests with its hosts including humans and various domesticated animals. It is believed that bed bug infestations are becoming more problematic now at least in part because long acting, residual insecticides are no longer being used to keep bedbug populations in check. In addition, increased international travel and insecticide resistance have made bedbug infestations spread and control with insecticides very difficult. In terms of scale, such infestations are of particular concern for hoteliers, cruise ships, trains, daycare facilities, and the like because of the business reputation risk posed by bad press or bad reviews. Other problematic areas tend to include nursing homes, barracks, dorms, hospitals, and various other forms of high density housing. Nonetheless, single-family homes can likewise be impacted adversely.
There have been attempts to control bedbug infestation through applications of insecticidal chemicals to infected areas and materials (especially mattresses). This approach has some drawbacks. For example, it can expose those using a treated area or mattress too soon after application to odor or other undesired characteristics of the pesticidal chemical. Further, unless the chemicals are used regularly, without regard to whether an infestation is is known to already exist (which procedure will significantly increase costs), those sleeping in an infected area can be bitten before one knows to begin treatment.
Bed bugs had nearly been eradicated by the widespread use of potent insecticides such as DDT. However, many of these strong insecticides have been banned from the United States and replaced with weaker insecticides such as pyrethroids. Many bed bugs have grown resistant to the weaker insecticides. In a study at the University of Kentucky bed bugs were randomly collected from across the United States. These “wild” bed bugs were up to several thousands of times more resistant to pyrethroids than were laboratory bed bugs. Another problem with current insecticide use is that the broad-spectrum insecticide sprays for cockroaches and ants that are no longer used had a collateral impact on bedbug infestations. Recently, a switch has been made to bait insecticides that have proven effective against cockroaches but have allowed bed bugs to escape the indirect treatment.
The number of bedbug infestations has risen significantly since the early 21st century. The National Pest Management Association has reported a 71% increase in bedbug calls between 2000 and 2005. The Steritech Group, a pest-management company based in Charlotte, N.C., claimed that 25% of the 700 hotels they surveyed between 2002 and 2006 needed bedbug treatment. In 2003, a brother and sister staying at a Motel 6 in Chicago were awarded $372,000 in punitive damages after being bitten by bedbugs during their stay.
With the widespread use of DDT in the 1940s and 1950s, bed bugs all but disappeared from North America in the mid-twentieth century. Infestations remained common in many other parts of the world and in recent years have also begun to rebound in North America. Reappearance of bed bugs has presented new challenges for pest control without DDT and similarly banned agents.
Another reason for the increase in bed bugs is that pest control services more often nowadays use low toxicity gel-based pesticides for control of cockroaches, the most common pest in structures, instead of residual sprays. When residual sprays meant to kill other insects were commonly being used, they resulted in a collateral insecticidal effect on potential bedbug infestations; the gel-based insecticides primarily used nowadays do not have any effect on bed bugs, as they are incapable of feeding on these baits.
There is, therefore, a need for safe and effective chemicals to control or repel bed bugs and for safe and effective means to employ such chemicals for the control or repellency of bed bugs.